


Привыкая к бессмертию

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Preacher (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, Nostalgia, Post-Canon, Reunion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пятьдесят лет спустя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привыкая к бессмертию

Из зажатого между многоэтажек паба «Травянистый холм» вываливается шумная компания. Акценты, расцвечивающие извергаемую в ночь ругань, выдают в половине мужчин гнусавых выходцев из Лимерика, а в другой, чьи выкрики звучат бойко, как заговор лепрекона, бывших дублинцев. Когда последний ирландец оказывается на улице осеннего Нью-Йорка, человек в плаще заходит в заведение.  
Внутри бара еще несколько посетителей допивают свои заказы под «Тысячи отплывают» Погс, превратившуюся за десятилетия, прошедшие с года выпуска песни, в достояние новейшего кельтского фольклора.  
Мечты Шэйна Макгоуэна о свободных душах, которые когда-нибудь разорвут цепи бедности и затанцуют под музыку, заглушает обращенное к барменше восклицание молодчика сидящего за стойкой:  
— Он хуй во рту ворочает, что ли!? Ни одного ебаного слова не могу разобрать, блядь!..  
— Если хочешь знать мое мнение: тут виноват твой последний «Будвайзер».  
— Эй… но ты же нальешь мне еще один, Эилиш, детка?  
Барменша переводит взгляд с присмиревшего завсегдатая на новое лицо в баре. Незнакомец осматривается, прежде чем направиться к стойке, а это значит, что выпивка не единственное, что он ищет в «Травянистом холме». Нахмурившись, барменша следит за тем, как чужак пересекает помещение — идет к ней, игнорируя чужие взгляды — во внешности этого загорелого брюнета ни капли кельтской крови. Между ним и стойкой пара шагов, когда взгляд Эилиш притягивает к себе вызывающе-белая колоратка, что обхватывает его шею под воротничком. Пришелец не успевает представиться ей, поскольку Эилиш открывает рот первой:  
— Преподобный Кастер. Я знаю, кто вам нужен. Сейчас позвоню ему. Можете выпить и перекусить, я все запишу на его счет.  
— И давно он готовился к моему приходу?  
— С самого открытия.  
Преподобный Кастер занимает место за стойкой, по-свойски ухмыляясь самому себе.  
— Что ж, в таком случае, я повременю с заказом. Кэссиди ведь наверняка распланировал нашу встречу.  
— Бьюсь об заклад, святой отец.  
Завсегдатай тянет пастора за рукав:  
— Преподобный? Вы ведь не пили?  
— Пока еще нет.  
— Ага! Скажите: вы понимаете, что этот хрен поет?

 

Джесси Кастер вертит в пальцах вилку с кусочком Синего Ратгора на ней: рыхлый комковатый сыр с зелеными вкраплениями выглядит неаппетитно.  
— Что Ирландия за страна такая, если ее лучшие национальные блюда выглядят как гниющие на помойке? — спрашивает Кастер у сидящего напротив. В его словах нет враждебности.  
— Хех. А ты думал, чего все мы из нее бежали?  
— Как насчет сказок про улицы из золота?  
— Не заговаривайте мне зубы, преподобный, а то я решу, что Господу нашему всего-то и нужно было превратиться в старину Ратгора, чтобы вас поколебать.  
— Нахуй твою бледную задницу, Кэс.  
Затолкав Ратгор в рот, Джесси морщится и жалуется на вкус:  
— Острый, как будто коза, из молока которой слепили эту бледную массу, кусает меня за язык.  
Широкая улыбка растягивает рот Кэссиди. Он протягивает руку к тарелке Джесси, чтобы отщипнуть от сыра, и закидывает кусочек в рот.  
— Это вас еще не баловали мясным печеньем, ваше преосвященство.  
— Мясным. Печеньем.  
— Ай. Тоже наша национальная закуска: кровяная колбаса из овсянки и свиной крови. На вид — дерьмо псины с геморроем, но на деле охуенно вкусная штука.  
Преподобный Кастер морщит лоб и спрашивает, отодвигая тарелку от себя:  
— Ты слышишь это?  
— Нет, — признается Кэс, прислушавшись к звукам в баре.  
— Мне кажется, пинты в твоих закромах зовут нас, приятель.  
Выражение недоумения на не спрятанном за очками лице Кэссиди, омолаживающее его даже сильнее выбритости, сменяется залихватской ухмылкой:  
— Ха! Что, даже не попробуешь колканнон? — уточняет он, вставая.  
Джесси машет рукой.  
Возвращается Кэс с третьей живой легендой в этом баре, помимо двух мужчин, надравших задницу богу. Разлитый по кружкам виски — «Талламорская роса» — походит на растопленные солнечные лучи.  
— Вкус у нее, говорят, как у встречи со старым другом, — заявляет Кэссиди как бы между делом, пододвигая кружку к Джесси.  
Джесси отпивает, распознавая в золотистой жидкости лимон, орех и прокаленное дерево. Открыв глаза, он видит, что Кэс внимательно ждет его вердикта.  
— И правда, — соглашается он. 

 

— Восемьдесят три года я не ел ничего, кроме того, что попадало в чужую кровь, Джесси!..  
— Потому и спрашиваю: официант-то хоть уцелел?  
— И официант, и повар… Короче, когда я наелся досыта, то вспомнил, как когда-то давно хотел завести свой собственный паб. Не жалею об этом своем решении. Когда в День святого Патрика в «Холм» вваливается вся диаспора, легко представить, что ничего не изменилось. Знаю-знаю, я бегу от реальности… Но тут такое дело: эта сука все равно догоняет.  
Кэссиди беспомощно пожимает плечами, оглядываясь на здания, обступающие его и Джесси: Нижний Манхэттэн изменился не так сильно, как тот же Мидтаун, но даже здесь взгляд, случайно брошенный вверх, скользит по гладким панелям. Напоминающие гигантские соты, они облачают корпуса искривленных, будто болезнью, небоскребов по всему периметру. И ведут запись.  
— Как ты сам мог убедиться, люди ходят ко мне не за кормежкой, а за атмосферой.  
Задрав голову, Кастер смотрит на мега-башни, рвущиеся ввысь, пропадающие в облаках над городом.  
— Значит, ты ждал меня.  
— Да вроде как надеялся, что когда-нибудь придешь. Потому и взял название, которое упоминал тебе.  
— А возникали еще варианты?  
— «Ебливый ирландец».  
— Ненавязчивая самореклама как раз в твоем духе.  
— Ошибаешься, небесный странник, то Эилиш предлагала.  
— Твой бармен?  
— Не-е, Эилиш не просто бармен, она вообще-то мой бизнес-партнер. Ей принадлежит половина бара, и честно тебе признаться, таким чистым и уютным он остается только благодаря ей.  
— И как только ей удается?  
— Представь себе женщину, которая внушает сборищу ирландских пьянчуг такой ужас, что ни один из этих макфакеров мимо писсуара капли не проливает даже надравшись так, что уже считает будто он свой собственный прадед, который готовится блевануть на пароме из Корка.  
Джесси посмеивается и Кэс продолжает:  
— А представив этого монстра, добавь к получившемуся двадцать лет счастливого лесбийского секса. И вот перед тобой Эилиш Риган.  
— Значит, наконец-то нашелся кто-то, кто сумел взять тебя за грудки.  
— Да уж скорее за яйца.

 

С того места на набережной, где они стоят подпирая парапет, виден чернеющий перед небом зубчатый скайлайн Бруклина. Батареи на верхушках зданий жадно впитывают зачинающееся утро.  
— Как наслушаюсь разговоров про то, что сраного озонового слоя все меньше, сколько его не штопай со спутников, так думаю, что вовремя я перестал быть кровососом.  
— Теперь каждый день встаешь встречать рассвет?  
— Где-то до двадцатых постоянно вставал, а сейчас когда как.  
Ветер с лоснящегося Гудзона пускает по звездам и полосам на флаге над ними волнистую рябь.  
— Знаешь, с тех пор, как я перестал жить как таракан, выползающий из ночлежек по ночам, людей как будто бы стало больше. То есть, конечно, их, блядь, стало больше, нас же уже восемь миллиардов наплодилось, — япошек развелось столько, что они уже города под водой строят! — но я к тому, что их стало больше для меня, понимаешь? Просыпаясь утром, вместе со всем миром, ну, по крайней мере, всем своим часовым поясом, я вижу кучу людей, хотя раньше видел такие толпы только ночью Рождества. И это не самые плохие люди. Я даже думаю, что это способтвует тому, чтобы… не быть гондоном.  
— Рад, что у тебя получается.  
— Ты приехал, чтобы лично убедиться? И вообще, давно меня ищещь?  
— На этот раз нет. Но это не первая попытка. Первую я предпринял лет тридцать-сорок назад, заметив, что не старею.  
— Блин, точно. Для тебя это ведь в новинку. Я-то привычный, вот и не сразу понял, что, кажись, выторговал у Великого Хуесоса вечную жизнь для нас… Я даже не знал, что наш Уебок-Вседержитель решит вернуть тебе глаз. Но я рад, что он это сделал. Повязки вообще не твое, Джесси. Ты же, блин, ковбой, а не пират… Ты ведь веришь, что я не знал, что так получится?  
Джесси отвечает не сразу.  
— Да, Кэс. Все просто получилось так, как всегда с тобой.  
— Как раньше. Сейчас по-другому.  
— Повторюсь: рад за тебя.

 

Они садятся покурить на скамейке пустого, закиданного листвой Парка Ректоров.  
— Где твоя зажигалка? В прошлый раз ты угощал меня огоньком.  
Джесси достает «Зиппо» из внутреннего кармана плаща: гравировка «нахуй коммунизм» въелась матовым в серебряный бок.  
— Бензиновые старая школа уже лет пятнадцать, Кэс. Топливо для них больше не достать, поэтому эта крошка теперь просто талисман.  
— Ох, Джесси, знал бы ты, насколько мне остопиздели электронные сигареты. Это как пялиться в экран, вместо настоящей книги в руках.  
— Угу. А ты знал, что настоящие сигареты содержат бензол? Он повышает риск возникновения рака крови.  
Кэс хмурит брови, часто моргает, чувствуя, что упускает что-то важное.  
— Ну, меня-то он не возьмет, — говорит он, догадываясь, что Кастер проявляет беспокойство не о нем.  
Кэссиди замолкает, потому что обнаруживает, что стыдится спросить Джесси про Тулип даже пятьдесят лет спустя. Но Джесси сам все рассказывает:  
— Ее больше нет.  
— Боже, Джесси, мне так жаль…  
— От лейкемии. За год до того, как наноботов стали задействовать в лечении.  
Кэсу не нужно спрашивать про детей. Разумеется, не завели — у Джесси с Тюлип была любовь только на двоих, скоростная, неудержимая, такая, чтобы сердце однажды не выдержало и взорвалось, как двигатель краденой машины, когда спидометр лопается за отметкой двести пятьдесят километров в час. Как у Бонни и Клайда, Сида и Нэнси, Сейлора и Лулы, всех дуэтов из тех времен, когда люди умели курить, драться и ебаться со вкусом. И любить ее Джесси продолжит, пока солнце не погаснет, а может даже дольше.  
Оба молчат. Кроны стреляют в небо голубями.  
Две сигареты — «Мальборо» и «Кэмел» — горят в темноте парка прикуриваемые от одной зажигалки.  
Кэссиди хочется материться, вмазать кому-нибудь. Потому что на «Таймс Сквер» вместо экранов — голлограммы, цифровые клоны актеров, исполняющие отрывки из пьес на пустых сценах, и это не так, как когда «Сиетр Роу» из рассадника наркоманов и проституток стал районом офисов-ресторанов-магазинов.  
— Скоро за нас будут курить роботы.

 

— Единственное, чего я не понимаю: почему сделка остается в силе, если Всевышнего размазло по его Неебическому трону? — делится Кэс уже под утро.  
— У меня недавно возникла одна теория, — говорит Джесси. — Бога нет, но остатки веры в него — а люди продолжают цепляться за свою веру, будто и не почувствовали изменений в мировом порядке — поддерживают заложенные им законы, поэтому мир не развалился, а мы, видимо, будем жить «что бы ни случилось», пока на земле будет оставаться хоть один ебаный протестант или мормон. Иначе говоря: ты заказал нам билет в гребаную вечность, Кэс.  
Само собой, они снова на смотровой площадке «Эмпайр Стэйт Билдинг».  
Кэссиди было бы достаточно закрыть глаза, чтобы все стало как в первый раз, полвека назад: долина огней, переливающихся в расползающейся за горизонт черноте, и город дышит, разливая транспорт по измазанным светом улицам, копошась людьми, над которыми мельтешат рекламные ролики на гигантских экранах, а в волнующемся над толпами гомоне колышутся флаги.  
Но Кэссиди не закрывает глаза — шпили башен молчаливо вздымаются над Нью-Нью-Йорком, и за равномерным гулом ветра, окутывающим смотровую площадку, нет лязга отправляющихся с места автобусов, раскатистого шороха десятков тысяч шин, надоедливого переругивания гудков. Только резкий свист носящихся внизу летающих аппаратов.  
— Джесси?  
Джесси поворачивает свой греческий профиль, Кэссиди, помявшись, продолжает:  
— В нашу последнюю встречу ты подал мне руку.  
— Я читал письмо.  
— Что? Нет, я не об этом. Просто… я тоже хочу дать тебе кое-что.  
Кэс не медлит, чтобы не передумать: прижимается лбом ко лбу, за которым пряталась сверхестественная сущность. Распахнутые глаза у Джесси-ебаного-Кастера цвета «Джима Бима», то есть, именно того, который обещает очистить душу, поэтому Кэс приникает к его губам. И еще, потому что так никогда не поступил бы трусливый хуесос-Кэссиди, которого он когда-то знал. Кэс ни на что не надеется, только прижимается, считая секунды до того, как его оттолкнут.  
Но Джесси Кастер, тот самый Джесси Кастер, его так и не отталкивает. 

— Я, конечно, не заслужил вечность, но тебе она подходит, Джесси. Ты сам подумай: остатки адефи спустились на землю, рай опустел, а Ад замерз, да только надобность в них так и так скоро отпадет, потому что все вокруг станут бессмертными как мы, благодаря науке, и можно сказать, что человек вот-вот станет богом. Вопрос в том, намного ли он будет лучше, потому что хоть все теперь и «смарт», люди остались ленивыми тупицами, сколько не корми их мозги информацией через провода, и если ты спросишь меня, я ставлю на то, что если так все дальше и пойдет, то будущее за роботами. Эти полезные железные ублюдки просто обязаны оказаться умнее, чем зассанец-Господь и созданные по его образу и подобию, превращающие настоящую Америку в ваше хваленое разбавленное мочой техасское пиво.  
Оглянись, е-мое! Люди не выходят из дома, потому что в этот самый дом им все — от жрачки, до туалетной бумаги — доставляют ебаные почтовые дроны. Закрывающиеся супермаркеты отдают под снос, освобождая места для новых IT-центров, чтобы те продолжали программировать эту свою новомодную виртуальную реальность. Высадку на Марс почти никто не смотрел, потому что никого уже, блядь, не удивишь космосом, в который даже больше съебывать никто уже не собирается, ведь, как выяснилось, с правильными приборами можно жить и на загаженной Земле.  
Но самое обидное: это все еще потрясающая страна, которую я знаю дольше и лучше, чем кто-либо, но чем дальше, тем меньше она походит на саму себя, ту самую, в которой мы с тобой бродили в подножиях небоскребов — руки в карманах, нос по ветру. И поэтому ей нужны герои твоей породы, мой охуенный друг. Потому что место бога должны занять те, кто его заслуживают. А ты, ты, Джесси, мать твою, такой же американский, как барбекью, не напечатанное на трехмерном принтере, и торнадо, не остановленное метео-контролерами.

Кэссиди так и не решается сказать что-либо из этого вслух.

the end.


End file.
